


【冬盾】Sexual Healing

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 史蒂夫仍然被九头蛇囚室里的阴影所笼罩。回忆无法被完全抹去，但现在，那个昏暗的囚室，冬日战士成功闯进去了：巴基和史蒂夫在温暖的家里，冬日战士和美国队长仍然在与过去搏斗。总有一天，他能够把他带走：他们离开了一切黑暗，走向无尽的光明。





	【冬盾】Sexual Healing

“你确定要这么做？”

“相信我，巴基。”史蒂夫长吁一口气。他现在被绑在床上，背脊陷进柔软的床垫中。

“如果……我是说，如果你什么时候想要停下来，立刻告诉我。我会马上停下来。”巴基说，我不想伤害你，无论以什么方式。

“噢，巴基，别担心。我会的。”

史蒂夫尽可能地平稳自己的呼吸。他在床上舒展身体，努力适应目不能视带来的恐惧。我可以的，他这么告诉自己。经历了那么多，还有什么可怕的呢？他可以的。

巴基很难确定，那短短的几周对于史蒂夫的伤害到底有多深。那不仅是肉体上的折磨，更是一种深入精神的暴力。他们突破了很多困难，是的，而且是用语言都难以概括的困难：复仇者们找到他们，唤醒了他……他们一起经历了那么多场战斗，然后短暂分开，再面对新的棘手问题。分离又重逢，从华盛顿到纽约，到索科维亚，再到瓦坎达……而共同经过这一切之后，他们终于找回了彼此。

而后来，他和史蒂夫的关系又进入了新的阶段。这听起来很棒，不是吗？如果没有那短短几周内，那该死的九头蛇对他做的一切的话……

“你随时可以开始。”史蒂夫说。

史蒂夫想要他。巴基能够读懂那双眼睛里面对他的渴望。尽管大家眼中的美国队长如此禁欲而克制，尽管史蒂夫从来不开口要求什么，但巴基总是知道。但他们一开始，只能开着灯做爱。史蒂夫会一遍又一遍地确认他是谁，用双眼索求他，确认自己身上那个男人的的确确是自己所深爱的巴基·巴恩斯。偶尔，史蒂夫在快感累积起来后，身体也会表现出一种不自然的抗拒：严重起来的时候，史蒂夫甚至射不出来。他无法控制这个，然后陷入不可避免的自责。

噢，他可怜的史蒂夫。巴基恨透了那些该死的人，如果可以，他能够徒手把他们大卸八十块，即便那也不够解恨：他的史蒂夫在那次意外之前，甚至还没有经历过一场普通的性爱。而那个变态就那么毁了他。

史蒂夫明明是那么一尘不染——当然现在也是这样。史蒂夫完全信任他，把自己彻底交出去。巴基能够抚摸到他的恐惧，他的噩梦。现在，他们尝试着一起去克服那道坎：史蒂夫提出让巴基把他铐在床上，并且蒙住他的双眼。

帮助我，巴基，史蒂夫恳求他。他觉得自己准备好了。

“不……不要手指。”史蒂夫嘟囔着。

“你会受伤的。”

“你可以再粗暴点，我可以承受。”

巴基摇了摇头：尽管现在史蒂夫并不知道。他倒了一点润滑液在手上，用自己的步调打开史蒂夫的身体。动作并不粗暴，但足够有力。一根、两根……他冰冷的左手沾染上了情人的体温。

“我们可以一步一步来。”巴基又塞进去一根手指，在里面用力翻搅，感受到内壁收缩时的抗拒，“来日方长。”

史蒂夫什么也看不见。他知道巴基在做准备——但他并不需要这个。他想要巴基狠狠地操他，比那个男人更狠，他们说好的。他们迟早要迈出这一步，“巴基，我——”

巴基抽出手指。他换了个姿势跪在床上，脱掉了裤子，掏出早已勃起的阴茎，靠近史蒂夫的脸，“尝尝这个，宝贝儿。”我知道你想要它。别急，他安慰史蒂夫。

史蒂夫张开双唇，把那个沉甸甸的硬物含进嘴里。男人的阴茎平时沉睡在制服下面，此刻变得如此粗大，塞满了他的口腔，而史蒂夫知道这还不是全部。他仰起头，努力地吞进去，用舌头去取悦自己的情人。因为手被铐上了，他动作起来并不方便，巴基托住他的后脑勺，试图把整根都塞进去。

“尝到了吗，嗯？”弄湿一点，巴基说，等下要用它来操你。

史蒂夫不得不说，当粗大硬物压迫他的口腔、甚至似乎要捅进喉咙的时候，他胃里一阵翻江倒海。不好的回忆让他作呕。阴茎前端渗出的体液是他熟悉的味道，又腥又咸。哪个男人不是这样呢，他自己也是，巴基也是，连那个阴暗囚室里的该死的男人也是。可渐渐地，当他习惯了那根东西在他口腔里抽插的时候，史蒂夫在迷迷糊糊间，又捕捉到了沐浴露的味道：那是他们一起买的，超市的特价款。清新的柠檬味。他们并没有太多机会出去购物，于是每次总是拎着满满当当的购物袋回到这个家。这个温暖的家。

那是巴基。

于是史蒂夫感觉自己好像……可以坦然去接受了。他什么也看不见，但他知道，那是他爱的男人。那是他爱的男人的味道。巴基的阴茎仍然蹂躏着他的嘴唇和舌头，前端渗出的腥咸体液沾满了史蒂夫的口腔，但他甘之如殆。他的鼻尖几乎要埋进男人粗硬的毛发中，奇妙的触感搔刮着美国队长敏感的神经。

然后巴基终于停下了这个，“宝贝，你快要把我舔射了。”

“这尝起来、还不赖。”史蒂夫露出微笑。他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，混杂了各种液体，“我喜欢这个味道。”

巴基低下头亲吻他。比起粗硬的东西，巴基的舌头柔软多了，也狡猾多了。他们汲取着对方的甜蜜，口舌交缠。史蒂夫差点就想要伸手拥抱他：他忘了自己双手已经被铐住。

“喜欢？”巴基咬住史蒂夫的颈侧，在那块脆弱的皮肤上吸吮，留下自己的痕迹。

“喜欢……啊……很、喜欢。”

巴基把他压在床上。史蒂夫感觉到男人的舌头在他的皮肤上游走。好久没修过的胡茬有点恼人，每次擦过他敏感的乳尖时，史蒂夫后腰一阵一阵发抖。巴基的动作比起平日的温柔显得粗暴了些，虽然是史蒂夫要求的，但他觉得还不够。他还能忍受更多。

“巴基——呜、！”

巴基从床下捞起一条内裤，卷成一团，塞进史蒂夫的嘴里，“安静点，宝贝儿。今天交给我主导。”

他改为进攻其他地方。史蒂夫的胸脯柔软又敏感，直到巴基觉得蹂躏够了，才把史蒂夫连人带手铐翻了个边儿。不久前被手指开拓过的后穴隐藏在浑圆双丘中，巴基扳开情人柔软的臀，发出赞叹的低呼：那儿害羞得很，只不过被稍微欺负了一下，就泛着性感的粉红。见鬼。那个男人该死，但史蒂夫确实能勾起他人胸口中暴虐的欲望。

似乎是感受到背后男人的视线，史蒂夫一阵战栗。润滑液从一张一合的穴口滑出，臀缝变得湿漉漉的，释放出邀请进入的信号。巴基又盯着看了一会儿，然后一口咬在他的大腿内侧，反复折磨那块可怜的、柔软的嫩肉。

“唔……”史蒂夫被塞住了嘴巴，说不出话来，只得用呜咽求饶。

进来。他扭动身体，发出无声的邀请。

“你想要我。”巴基整个人压在他的背上。史蒂夫承受着男人的重量，被对方的体温所感染。他不安地扭动着，背朝男人点头：现在他被铐住手，眼睛也被蒙上，汗湿的金发委屈巴巴地贴在额头那儿，样子看起来要多可怜有多可怜。

他想要巴基。他需要确认，现在占有他的男人是谁。

“——！”

巴基终于如了他的愿。他把整根阴茎塞进史蒂夫的后穴，长驱直入，直到根部顶住柔软的臀肉。今天他进入得又快又狠，和平常不同：以往他总是会等待史蒂夫习惯这一切。可今天他们决定要来点不一样的。史蒂夫感觉到后穴一阵火辣辣的疼，他只能咬住嘴里的布料，连牙关也在打颤。在润滑液的帮助下，男人进出得很顺利，但那股压迫感仍然让史蒂夫觉得难受。

巴基把塞进史蒂夫嘴里的内裤拿掉。抽出来的时候都是湿的，巴基笑了笑，一边抽送，一边把沾上唾液的内裤拿给史蒂夫看，“都是湿的。”

“什么……？”史蒂夫有点缺氧。他大口喘着气，来不及吞咽的口水顺着唇角留下。

“我说，你把我的内裤弄湿了。”

巴基把阴茎抽出来。沾满润滑液和体液的硬物“啪”地打在史蒂夫的翘臀上，留下暧昧的声音和痕迹，“还把我的老二也弄湿了。”

“——呃……啊！”

没等对方反应过来，巴基又猛地把自己重新埋进史蒂夫的后穴。这次进入得更顺利了，已经为他打开的身体轻易地接纳了他，尽管甬道仍然抗拒着入侵者的动作，但那对于男人来说不过是一点更为愉悦的情趣。

他狠狠操干着史蒂夫，品尝他的情人身体的每一处。那么甜美，又那么珍贵。他的史蒂夫是天底下最好的情人。是啊，这对于其他人来说，也许不过是一次情人间的性事，但巴基知道，史蒂夫接纳他到底花了多少勇气。

巴基是知道的，知道史蒂夫心中的阴影来自何处——这几年里，他在寻找自我的途中，接触过不少九头蛇留下的记录。他知道那个囚室里发生过的一切。他认识朗姆洛。可史蒂夫只是轻描淡写地提过这个意外，于是巴基也装作不清楚，等待史蒂夫准备好对他敞开心扉。

“对，就这样、操我。”

史蒂夫趴在床上。他腹前垫了个枕头，屁股高高撅起。同样硬起来的阴茎和枕头反复摩擦，留下暧昧的水痕。他几乎要融化在这里了。

巴基伏在他背脊上，一只手按住他的腰，一只手掐住史蒂夫的下巴，强迫他抬起脸。这个姿势曾经让史蒂夫恐惧，那个男人也是这么对他的。他骑在他的身上，狠狠地贯穿他。有节奏的喘息落在史蒂夫的后颈，巴基掐住他的脖子，“告诉我，我是谁？”

“你是……巴基。”史蒂夫刚刚熬过了后穴火辣的疼痛，现在又被情人夺走氧气，“是、我的巴基——”

“是我。是你的巴基。”他一口咬在史蒂夫的后颈上。

史蒂夫的后穴被加倍的疼痛刺激得收缩起来，紧紧箍住男人留在体内的阴茎。他显得那么饥渴，又排斥这一切。他被这所有填满了：爱、体液、恐惧、信任、疼痛……在这一刻，一切都混杂在一起。一切都是身后这个男人带给他的。他曾经质疑过自己和巴基的关系是否应该要进展到这一步——他们太过于紧密了，这让他更加害怕失去。

朗姆洛也曾经用巴基的存在来羞辱他。巴基是他的好友，毫无疑问，但他们彼此的感情已经超越了友谊能够概括的范畴：他们是家人一般的存在，从上个世纪一直到今天。而现在，巴基会对他产生性欲，他也对巴基产生性欲。

史蒂夫有时候也会怀疑，这是不是什么应激反应后产生的错觉。

“我是你的男人。”仿佛意识到史蒂夫再次陷入了自我怀疑，巴基伏在他耳边，“我在操你。”

“我知道……”

不，你不知道。巴基重重挺入他的身体里，换来了史蒂夫突然拔高的呻吟，“看，我的身体在渴望你。”

“我也渴望……比你更、啊……”

巴基进入到了最深的地方。史蒂夫自己也许察觉不到，但其实他的身体一直在哀求对方的给予。男人每次抽出的时候，他的身体就会挽留对方：似乎巴基不在里头留下点什么，就不打算放他离开。他感觉到热，感觉到饥饿，甚至不知道自己现在看起来有多么淫荡。在枕头上摩擦的阴茎已经开始滴水，他想要巴基的阴茎继续抚慰他的前列腺，又不想遭受这个甜蜜的痛苦。

他的眼前依然一片黑暗，但史蒂夫现在没那么怕了。他努力地把这一切留在自己的脑海中。巴基的粗喘留在他的耳边，史蒂夫低声呻吟着，感受男人撞击的节奏，为即将到来的高潮颤抖。

“……射在里面，巴基。”

“当然。”巴基骑在史蒂夫的身上，看着他被全美国称赞的屁股为自己上下晃动。他用阴茎把史蒂夫钉在床垫里，折磨可怜的弹簧，发出吱呀吱呀的声音，最后咬着史蒂夫的肩膀射了出来。

“——你想要多少都可以。”

 

……

 

但治愈总是个漫长的过程。史蒂夫后来少做噩梦了，偶尔噩梦后面也会变成甜蜜的春梦。阴影一直存在，只是懂得隐藏自己，不再过分打扰到他们的生活。经历过这次尝试，史蒂夫时不时也想要再次蒙起眼睛来感受与情人温存。

他们在这个家的每一个角落都做过。巴基把他顶在门板上、压在饭桌、按在浴缸里一遍又一遍地操他，他们也在地毯上交缠身体，甚至事后不得不重新添置一个。他们换过很多种方式，有时候是金属手铐，有时候只是简单的布料，而史蒂夫总是被蒙起眼睛，用声音和气味来确认自己在巴基的怀里。巴基尝试着变得粗暴，而大部分时间仍然是温柔的。史蒂夫尽情沉溺于情人强而有力的占有。

“你从哪里学来的，这些……姿势。”

他们刚刚又做了一次。史蒂夫亲吻他的时候，泛着自己也察觉不到的酸气。可是在巴基的耳朵里听起来，却有点像夏日的冰柠檬水。他的情人在吃醋，而且为这轻微的醋意感到羞愧。也许是任务，也许是以前的女友们，史蒂夫也不是不知道，他只是……下意识地问了出口。

“我不记得了。”巴基没有说谎，“自然而然。”

“无论如何……谢谢你，巴基。”史蒂夫把头埋在巴基的肩窝，“谢谢你为我做的这些……”

一个人去面对噩梦，实在是太困难了。史蒂夫有时候会担心，自己是不是在某种意义上把巴基拖了下水。他没有太多经验，但巴基明明有其他的选择。

巴基突然翻身把他压在床上。史蒂夫感觉到巴基留在他体内的东西正顺着他们的动作往下滑，他的穴口仍然是湿软的。巴基伸手摸了摸，又把硬起来的阴茎塞进他的后穴里。

“巴基……？等下、呜——”

穴口早就被男人操熟了，巴基进入得毫无障碍，甜蜜的小嘴努力吸吮着欢迎他的到来。他把史蒂夫的双腿打开，让他折起身体，双膝挂在自己的肩膀。史蒂夫的阴茎仍然半软地靠在双腿中间，明明两人刚刚才射过一次，他不知道自己哪里打开了男人的开关。

“听着，史蒂夫。我要很明确地让你明白一件事情，这不仅是性欲的关系。”

巴基用力操进去，动作比刚刚那回狠多了。他用金属手臂掐住史蒂夫的脖子，他的情人因为缺氧而变得脸红。即便是这样，史蒂夫仍然没有抗拒他。

“我从哪里学会的这些？从你身上，史蒂夫。你不知道，我有多渴望你……我渴望你的全部，渴望你整个人，从心到脑子到我的老二，你填满了我人生中的空白——”

巴基捂住他的眼睛，“所以我也想要填满你。”

“巴基……啊……”

史蒂夫伸出手，摸向自己的阴茎，想要获得一些抚慰。巴基抓住他，让他攀附在自己的背上。他把史蒂夫一下一下地撞进床垫里，挤压着他的胸腹，啃咬他紧绷起来的肌肉。太狠了，史蒂夫完全动弹不得，他的整个身体仿佛已经不属于自己，得来的甜蜜和痛苦、快感和满足都是巴基带给他的。冲动已经汇聚到了小腹下，只要给他一点刺激，他就能马上射出来，“巴基……我、想——”

“还不是时候，宝贝儿。”

巴基握住他可怜巴巴的阴茎，指腹堵在出口的位置，不让他那么快登顶。史蒂夫觉得自己要疯了，他的大脑一片空白。巴基加快了抽插的速度，仿佛什么不断电的发动机，史蒂夫还没落到地面，又被顶到了天上去，反反复复。

“给我……求你了。”见鬼，史蒂夫忍不住了。巴基掐得他够疼的，但他却那么兴奋。

一开始他那么害怕黑暗的房间，一闭上眼睛，男人的气息一靠近，他就回想起那些暴行。现在他不怕了，巴基会进入他的身体，进入他的大脑，给他救赎，成为拯救美国队长的英雄。

疼吗？疼。可他现在，甚至有点爱上了这种感觉，幻想冬日战士不分日夜地需要他、索求他。史蒂夫是他唯一的婊子。

在巴基濒临爆发边缘的时候，他终于让史蒂夫射了。那时候史蒂夫已经被操得有点失神，体液溅到两人的胸腹上，后穴抽搐着，吸引着男人射进让他满足的液体。巴基喘息着，满足了他的愿望：他把巴基的精液吃进去了，而自己的从身前流出来。如果他清醒地看到这一切的话，估计会羞得把脸埋进枕头里。巴基把吻留在他的脸颊和额头。

“记住这一切，史蒂夫。”巴基躺在他身上，粗喘在两人紧贴的肌肉间起伏，“这一切……疼痛，快感……愉快与不愉快，都是我带给你的。我们是在做爱。”

史蒂夫捧起他的脸，亲吻他，“是的，巴基。都是你带给我的。”

他们彼此紧紧拥抱。在史蒂夫不知道的角落里，巴基也曾不止一次自责，自己没能及时把史蒂夫从那个房间里带走。伤害已经发生了，史蒂夫在努力自愈，巴基也在为此努力。他听到史蒂夫说，别担心。

回忆无法被完全抹去，但现在，那个昏暗的囚室，冬日战士成功闯进去了：巴基和史蒂夫在温暖的家里缠绵，冬日战士和美国队长也在昏暗的囚室里做爱。总有一天，他能够把他带走。

他们离开了一切黑暗，走向无尽的光明。

 

 

【END】

 

如果可以接受背景设定可戳【叉盾】禁忌乐园

**Author's Note:**

> ※复联4平行时空，时间线发生在【叉盾：禁忌乐园】后  
> ※有过往叉盾暗示，但不清楚背景也没关系，是我又在搞黄  
> ※不做人已经很久了


End file.
